Deals and Stolen Kisses
by Pawprinter
Summary: Aisha is a strong and independent fairy, able to take situations into her own hands. When she crosses the line and takes special interest in Musa and Riven's deteriorating relationship, there will be consequences. Can she fix their love life? Or is there a completely different disaster waiting for her? ["I never said I didn't love her"/"So, you do?"/"I never said that either."]


**This is set during season three. I'm not too used to writing non-canon couples, but I had this draft on my USB from a few years back and couldn't resist. Hopefully I didn't shoot myself in the foot with this pairing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deals and Stolen Kisses**

* * *

Aisha was mad.

 _Really mad_.

Fuming, even.

She couldn't _believe_ Riven. She couldn't believe that a human being could be so heartless!

Riven had someone like Musa and yet he still wasn't happy!

Musa was a great girl. She was supper nice and really fun to hang out with. She knew all of the hottest clubs and dances, plus her body wasn't the worst thing to look at in the world. Aisha could even see that she was the perfect girl. Yet Riven, her boyfriend, didn't appreciate it nor see it as far as the Androsian fairy could tell.

Aisha had watched over time as Musa broke. The music fairy's heart broke many times, over and over, all because of the purple haired idiot. It just wasn't fair that the blue haired girl had to suffer all of this emotional pain from him.

In short, Musa was a great girl.

Riven wasn't happy with that.

So, Aisha wasn't happy with him.

When Musa was busy with other ordeals, Aisha finally cornered Riven.

"Follow me, or else," Aisha warned darkly, her chocolate eyes flashing dangerously.

"Or else what?" Riven taunted. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Aisha matched his threatening movements.

"Or else I'll tell everyone what was in your diary." Aisha was, of course, completely bluffing. It was the first thing she had thought of and it came flying out of her mouth before she could think them over.

 _"Stupid,"_ she scolded herself.

"Do you want me to go get the tea and nail polish, or are we done this gossip session," Riven scoffed. Aisha narrowed her eyes and snatched hold of Riven's wrist. Before any more words were exchanged or anyone realised what was going on, Aisha pulled Riven towards the forest only a few feet away.

Riven tugged his hand out of her grip. Aisha spun around thinking that Riven would be stalking away from her, only to see the Specialist trailing behind her to her surprise. She continued to walk into the darkened forest.

Aisha couldn't believe she was going to confront him about this. Bloom was on Dragon only knows what planet and the fairy of fluids just had about enough of the purple haired jerk.

Finally, Aisha stopped and spun around to face Riven. He walked right into her and she had to talk a few steps back to balance herself to keep from falling over.

"Watch it," Riven snapped. Aisha stared deeply into his purple eyes and glared.

She couldn't help but notice the pretty shade of purple they were. Shaking herself out of that thought, she snapped, "Says the hippo who slammed right into me."

"Good one," Riven said sarcastically. "I haven't heard that one from anyone but a ten-year-old girl before."

"You hang out with children?" Aisha mocked, matching Riven's tone perfectly. "How sweet." Riven glared.

"What do you want?" Riven snapped. Aisha smiled sweetly.

"Stop being a jerk to Musa," Aisha demanded.

"Who is the ten-year-old now?" Riven asked. "Couldn't think of a stronger word? Your mouth too clean? Is your mommy going to wash it with soap if you say a bad word?" he mocked. Aisha glared fiercely.

"At least I have a mommy," Aisha snapped. They both crossed their arms and glared intensely at each other.

"Seriously, what do you want?" the magenta eyed guy asked.

"Stop being a jeeeerrrrrk," Aisha took a pause there and smirked, "to Musa." She finished.

"Stop being booooossssssyyyyy," Riven paused and gave a smirk to match the fairy's, "to me."

"She deserves better than you," Aisha continued, completely ignoring the asshole in frony of her. His attitude had her emotions spiked, making her thought process a little foggier than what was good for her. "She doesn't have that bad of a body and her personality is amazing."

"If you think she's so great, why don't you date her?" Riven snipped. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject. This is about you not being a good boyfriend to Musa. I don't understand why you don't like her; she's pretty and has a good personality."

"Not true. Girls who are pretty don't have a personality. The girls who have a personality aren't pretty. The girls that are pretty with a personality have the wrong personality."

"You are a shallow pig," Aisha snapped.

"Again with the strong words?" he said sarcastically.

"Still have no mommy?" Aisha shot. Riven sighed and turned around. He planned to walk back to school, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

"What?" Riven snapped.

"Do you love her?" Aisha asked. Riven scoffed, but gave no answer. "Riven..."

"Why does it matter?" he questioned. Aisha's eyes flashed and she walked up to him. She forcibly poked his chest.

"It matters, okay?" she pressed. "Now, do you love her?"

"Wha-"

"That's a no then?" Aisha concluded. She shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"I never said I didn't love her!" Riven growled, marching up and taking hold of the fairy's wrist. Aisha almost leaded into his touch; it wasn't a grip that caused her pain, yet it wasn't a grip that she could wiggle out of. It was a grip demanding control. Her eyes narrowed and she reached for his other wrist. Expecting her reaction, the Specialist dodged her hold, which sent a sarcastic smirk to his face.

"Well, do you love her?" she questioned, trying to focus her mind back on the task. A firm grip landed on his bicep, fighting for the title of dominant figure.

"I never said that either," he muttered, the magenta eyes narrowing at Aisha's dainty hand.

"Riven," she growled, tightening her hold. He winced when her nails dug into his arm, which quickly followed with shivers running up and down his spine. How could something so painful feel so good?

"Why do you care?" Riven questioned, his eyes boring right into brown.

"Why do I care!? Hell, why do I even bother with you!?" Aisha demanded, her anger flashing in her eyes. "I have to sit by and watch one of my best friends fall to pieces over a guy! A really stupid, hardly an excuse for a man, but a guy, nonetheless! You play her like one of her instruments and that disgusts me. Do you think nobody has noticed your obsession with staring in the windows of those women's only gyms!? Or do you think nobody has the balls to bring it to your attention!? Well, guess what, bud, I do! You are a dirty person – I don't understand what I see in you! Yet, here I am! Completely lost to you. And you know what, I think I love you and your-"

Riven leaned forward and silenced whatever Aisha was about to say with a strong kiss. The kiss was brought with so much force that the shocked fairy stumbled a few paces backwards, landing against the rough bark of a tree.

Aisha couldn't help but sigh against his lips and brought her dainty hands to the back of his head, her fingers winding into his thick locks.

Riven growled as her fingernails scratched the back of his head. His arms snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her body flush against his.

Aisha could feel every muscle of his under his clothing. Riven's hands left a path of fire in their tacks.

It was Riven who broke the kiss, his signature smirk already on his face.

"You love me?" Riven questioned. The two stepped away from each other gasping for air, each of their eyes wide with surprise. Aisha laughed.

"No!" she snorted. Riven's eyes narrowed.

"You just said you did!" he hissed. Aisha blinked innocently.

"I meant to say Musa. Musa loves you."

"What was that, then?" Riven demanded, stepping closer to the tree Aisha was stilled pressed against.

"What was what?" she questioned. Riven growled and pounced on her again, their lips connecting for the second time that day. When their kiss broke, Aisha's head was spinning.

"That!"

"Oh… That…" she said lamely, still trying to clear her head.

"Aisha!? Are you over here!?" Aisha's eyes widened at the sound of Musa's voice.

"Let's talk about this later," Aisha suggested. Riven nodded his head quickly.

"And without my ex, please," Riven added. Aisha bit her lip.

"Aisha!?" Musa called again. She growled.

"Fine. You have a deal, Riven," she muttered. Turning to the direction of Alfea, Aisha called back to her approaching friend. "Coming!" She turned back to Riven, who had a wide smirk on his face.

"Deal."

* * *

 **To be honest, I haven't watched season three in a very long time! So, I wasn't sure about the status of Riven and Musa. For the sake of the story, they broke up.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't mind writing non-canon, so I hope to produce more sometime!**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review to tell me your thoughts and give feedback. I haven't written in a long time, so please point out places where I can improve. Any review will be appreciated.**

 **Thanks in advanced!**

 **Paw**


End file.
